ibasketmanagerfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
Basic game rules ----------------- Q: Can i negotiate with everyone? A: No, you can't negotiate with someone that shares, or has shared, ip with you. The game won't allow you to do it anyway. Q: Can i negotiate at the price i want? A: No. Every transaction made in the game has to be inside some limits. You can't sell a guy that has an average of 15 for 10.000.0000€. That is ilegal, and you will be thrown out of the game if you do that. Sometimes, it can be hard to determine how much a player is worth, for example, how much should i pay for a PF with an average of 30, and 20 years old? The answer is, depends. You have to check the market, normally the auction house, and see how much money people is paying for a similar player, and ask for him something similar. We are gentle with the boundaries, you do not have to worry about selling a bit too high, or buying a bit too lo, but watch it On the same topic: You can't use other people teams to benefit yours, friends that leave game can't give you all his money, nor buy bad players expensive, or things like that. This is totally forbidden. Q: Can i have more than one team? A: No. Only 1 team per person. If two people share ip, they can both have one team, but we have tools to check if they are really two people, or one. People that have more than one team will get thrown out the game, no excuses on this. Basic Gameplay rules ------------------------------------- Q: I want to pay a player's hostile clause, but i get a message error saying i am not allowed to do it. Why? A: 2 main reasons for this: 1- New users are protected against other players paying hostile clauses against them. New users have 10 days, in which they are immune to "hostile clausing". The message you get in this case is "You can't sign that player paying the whole clause ". Check the date that user registered into the game, and add 10 days to that, and you'll find out which day you can buy that player. 2.- Players can't change teams in 24h. If a player has arrived to one team today at 12:00, you wont be able to buy it again from that team until tomorrow 12:00. This also happens when a player re-signs with a team. Q: I make an offer for a player but i lose the money of the offer i made. Why? A: You don't lose it, the money it's blocked until the offer gets either accepted or rejected. if it's rejected, you get the money back, if it's accepted, you get the player. Q: When do players and staff get paid? A: Every monday at 5:00 am. Weekly. Players recover +1 week of its injury, if any, at this moment as well. I'll keep updating this. Check it out periodically, and feel free to ask something else.